Save the World, InuYasha!
by Dr.Ninja
Summary: It's up to Inuyasha, Kagome, the gang, other characters from the show, characters from other anime and video game series to stop Naraku from the biggest plot he done! Big crossover!


Save the World, InuYasha!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha!**_

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Kagome Hiragashi was on her way down to Feudal Japan with Inuyasha and the gang.

Kagome: I'm on my way to InuYasha, mom! (grabbing her backpack and her bicycle in the kitchen)

Kagome's mom: Ok Kagome! Take care!

Kagome: You too! (smiling)

Kagome's mom: OH. I forgot something!

Kagome's mom ran to the counter near the refrigerator and grabbed the basket sitting on the counter.

She gave it to Kagome.

Kagome: What's this?

Kagome's mom: It's a basket filled with dumplings, chips, chicken legs, and Coca-Cola to eat on the other side with your great friends!

Kagome: Oh mom! Thank you! (She hugged her mom.)

Kagome's mom hugged Kagome back.

Kagome's mom: You're welcome! (giggling)

Kagome's mom: Now go on and have fun and do what you do.

Kagome: Ok! See ya! I love you!

Kagome's mom: I love you too, Kagome!

Sota and Grandpa ran into the kitchen to wave to Kagome good-bye.

Sota/Grandpa: See ya, Kagome!

Kagome: See ya, guys!

Kagome stepped into the room where the well and jumped through it.

Inuyasha and the gang were sitting around the well waiting for Kagome.

Inuyasha: Kagome, what's taking you so long?! I'm hungry!

Shippo: Inuyasha, you gotta be patient! :(

Inuyasha: Whateva...

Miroku sat quietly on the ground with his eyes closed.

Miroku suddenly felt something wet clawing on his feet.

So Miroku opened his eyes and saw Inuyasha's MOUTH ON HIS FEET LICKING IT!

Miroku: AHHHHH!!!! INUYASHA, SNAP OUT OF IT! (punches Inuyasha off his feet!)

InuYasha: Well it's not my fault I'm so hungry! You look like a big fat chicken!

Miroku: ...What?

The gang heard something from the well.

As they turned their heads, they saw Kagome climbing off the top and setting her bicycle down.

Gang: KAGOME!!!!:D

Inuyasha runs to Kagome.

Inuyasha: Kagome! You're here! Let's eat!

Kagome: Ok.

Kagome sat down with the gang and opened up the basket.

Shippo: Apple dumplings!

Sango: Chips!

Miroku: Coca-Cola???

Inuyasha: CHICKEN LEGS!!!

Kagome: Who wants chicken legs?

Shippo/Inuyasha: Me! Me! Me!

Kagome got a few pieces and gave it to Inuyasha and Shippo.

Sango: I want the chips! (Kirara nodded too as she wanted some chips too.)

Miroku: And I want the dumplings! MMMMM...

Everyone shared the 2 cans of Coca-Cola and everyone started eating.

Inuyasha finished his chicken legs and then saw Shippo had one more.

Shippo was about to eat the last chicken leg, putting it nearer and nearer to his mouth.

But Inuyasha snatched it right out of his paws.

Inuyasha: Hehehe!

Shippo: KAGOME! HE STOLE MY CHICKEN LEG!!!

Kagome: Inuyasha?!

Inuyasha stopped from what he was doing.

Inuyasha: Huh?

Kagome: SIT BOY!!!

Inuyasha went crashing in to the ground and flying chicken leg landed right back in Shippo's paws.

Shippo: Ha ha!

Shippo ate the last one!

Miroku: This Coca-Cola drink tastes very unusual...

Sango: But it's good though.

Miroku: It sure does!

The gang stopped and heard gunshooting from the left.

Inuyasha: What the hell was that?

Miroku: Let's go look...

The gang headed left.

As they headed to trees, they heard the gunshooting even louder behind the trees and walked pass them.

They saw two modern-dressed guys shooting up Naraku's demon bees killing them one by one.

These guys were not anime characters, they are actually video game characters!

One guy had on a SPD police officer suit with blond hair and one guy was wearing an army suit with brown hair.

There were 5 more bees left to kill.

The bees headed toward the guy with the brown hair.

Inuyasha charged in and attacked all 5 of them with his eye reaver soul reaver.

Guy w/ brown hair: Thanks dog-eared man, but I could've handle them, myself.

Inuyasha: Who are you guys?

Guy w/ brown hair: That's what we wanna know.

"I'm Inuyasha, a half-demon."

"Kagome."

"Miroku...I love ladies..."

"Sango! I'm a demon slayer! And this my adorable pet, Kirara!

Kirara: Croal!

"I'm Shippo!"

Inuyasha: Ok, who are you guys?

Guy w/ brown hair: The name's Snake. I'm a professional super agent snake eater!

Guy w/ blond hair: I'm Leon Kennedy! I'm a SPD policeman!

To Be Continued...

Plz Review!


End file.
